The Painful Reunion
by xBandanaRosesx
Summary: With the antidote complete, at last, Conan can finally revert back into Shinichi. However, his long-awaited reunion with Ran may not be how he dreamed it would be. May contain tiny spoilers. ShinRan


_**Hi guys! Apart from Pokemon, I also love the Case Closed/Detective Conan anime and I've just been itching to write a fanfiction about my CC/DC favourite couple. This is how I think the long awaited reunion between Shinichi and Ran should play out. I apologise if I leave out any details, but I have only watched the first 200 episodes, so I will only include the bits that I know, up to that point. I did originally usually use the English names, but since I've taken a liking to the Japanese names, I decided to change them. Also, when Conan is thinking, imagine him thinking with Shinichi's voice. Enjoy! Here are their ages:**_

**Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa – 18/8**

**Ran Mouri – 18**

**Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara – 19/8**

**Ayumi Yoshida - 7**

**Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya – 8**

**Genta Kojima – 8**

**Hiroshi Agasa - 54**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed/Detective Conan or any of the characters **_

* * *

**The Painful Reunion **

* * *

After almost two years, Conan and Haibara had finally managed to bring down the Black Organisation and bring them to justice. They finally found their hideout and all the members were arrested by the police, officially disbanding the syndicate. Now, with the drug's data (Apoptoxin 4869), Haibara could finally work on creating a permanent antidote to revert herself and Conan back to their original bodies. Presently, the elementary school that Conan and Haibara currently attend, along with their friends Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta, was having a school dance to celebrate the end of the school year. The Junior Detective League had all decided to go together, but since Haibara did not care much for these types of things, she had faked an illness so that she could stay at home and work on the antidote.

"I can't believe Haibara managed to get out of this," Conan muttered under his breath as he sat on the couch, with Mitsuhiko and Genta, in Ayumi's house. The boys were all dressed in black tuxedos with black dress shoes, a white shirt and different coloured bowties. Mitsuhiko was wearing a light blue bowtie, Genta was wearing a dark green bowtie and Conan was wearing his usual red bowtie voice changer.

"Come on, Ayumi! What's taking so long!?" Genta complained.

"Yeah, if we don't hurry, we're going to be late." Mitsuhiko added.

"I'm ready!" Ayumi called as she opened the door and stepped out. She was wearing a rose pink knee length, off the shoulder dress, with a white strip along the top of the dress. This was accompanied by a pair of white kitten heels and a white hairband on her head. "How do I look?" Ayumi asked as she twirled around. All three boys stared at her in shock. Conan's eyes widened slightly, but both Mitsuhiko and Genta's eyes were bulging and their jaws were hanging open.

"Wow…" Genta trailed off, in awe.

"Amazing," Mitsuhiko whispered. Ayumi giggled as she walked over to them and closed their mouths before sauntering over to Conan.

"What do you think, Conan?" Ayumi inquired, hopeful.

"Um, you look really pretty." Conan told her, honestly.

"Thanks!" Ayumi replied, happily, as she linked her arm with his. "Let's go!" Ayumi announced as she skipped out the door, slightly dragging Conan along, leaving an annoyed Mitsuhiko and Genta narrowing their eyes at Conan's back.

"Damn that, Conan," Genta muttered as he and Mitsuhiko followed behind.

* * *

When they arrived, the school hall had a disco ball hanging from the ceiling and students were already there, dancing on the dance floor.

"Look at this place!" Mitsuhiko cried as he looked around at the greatly decorated room.

"This is awesome!" Genta cheered.

"Come on, Conan!" Ayumi called as she dragged Conan with her to the dance floor.

"Hey, wait!" Conan tried to protest, but to no avail. He briefly looked back at Mitsuhiko and Genta and gulped when he saw Mitsuhiko cracking his knuckles and Genta punching his right fist against his left hand.

'Man, I can't wait til' I'm back in my own body.' Conan thought.

After dancing for an hour or two, Conan finally managed to excuse himself and made his way over to the wall by the entrance door. He leaned his back against the wall and put his hands in his pockets as he watched all his classmates dancing around. He noticed that Mitsuhiko was now dancing with Ayumi, but someone was missing.

"Where's Genta?" Conan wondered. He looked around the room until he spotted Genta by the food table, scoffing himself with all the delicious food that had been provided.

'Heh, he never changes.' Conan thought, giving a small laugh. Suddenly, his phone started ringing in his pocket. He took it out and saw that the phone display read 'Ai Haibara calling' on it.

"Hello, Haibara. What's up?" Conan greeted as he answered the call.

"Kudo, I've done it!" Haibara exclaimed.

"Huh? Done what?" Conan said, confused.

"The antidote, idiot! I've finally finished it!" Haibara announced.

"What!? Really!?" Conan asked, hopeful.

"I just said so, didn't I?" Haibara responded.

"That's great! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Conan cried, too happy to contain his excitement. As soon as he put the phone down, he thought about leaving there and then, but then noticed Ayumi walking towards him.

"Who was that, Conan?" Ayumi inquired.

"Oh, that was just Haibara asking how the dance was." Conan replied.

"It's a shame that she couldn't make it." Ayumi commented. "Shall we go and get some punch?" Ayumi suggested, with a happy smile on her face. Conan looked at her and his eyes softened as he realised that he couldn't leave her without saying goodbye, at least.

"Ayumi, come with me. I need to tell you something." Conan told her as he grabbed her hand and dragged her outside.

"What is it, Conan?" Ayumi questioned.

"Well, you know my parents are working overseas?" Conan reminded. Ayumi nodded her head in response. "The thing is, they have permanent jobs over there now and they want to move back with them to America." Conan lied causing Ayumi to gasp.

"Does that mean you're leaving?" Ayumi squeaked as tears began to brim at her eyes.

"Yeah, it does," Conan answered, quietly.

"But I don't want you to go!" Ayumi cried as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug and started to sob into his shoulder.

"Hey, don't cry. I don't want to go either, but I have to. You'll be okay, don't worry," Conan comforted. "The truth is, I'm not who you think I am." Conan admitted, making Ayumi pull back as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ayumi asked, confused.

"Huh, uh, oh nothing!" Conan responded, hurriedly, realising that he had said that subconsciously. Although he hated deceiving her, he didn't want Ayumi to know the truth because he wanted her to cherish the memory of Conan rather than think of him as a lie.

"What about the Junior Detective League?" Ayumi added, trying to think of reasons for Conan not to leave.

"You guys will be fine without me. During the time that we have spent together solving cases, I've come to notice a few things. You're particularly sharp witted and very observant, Mitsuhiko is quite smart and is always thinking ahead and Genta is really strong and very dependable. All of you put together, creates the ultimate detective, so you see, you don't need me to be detectives." Conan reassured. "Just make sure you take care of yourselves and don't get into too much trouble, okay?" Conan advised, with a wink.

"Okay," Ayumi murmured, looking down.

"And Ayumi?" Conan started.

"Yeah?" Ayumi said, looking back up at him. She let out a small breath as Conan cupped her right cheek.

"I just wanted to say that you're a sweet, kind girl and I'm sure that there is someone out there who will love and care for you with all his heart, but I'm afraid that I'm not that person." Conan confessed. "Please tell Mitsuhiko and Genta that I said goodbye. Thank you for being my friend. I will miss you, Ayumi Yoshida. Goodbye." Conan finished as he kissed her left cheek before running back towards the professor's house. Ayumi was now blushing furiously as she watched Conan's retreating figure disappear into the distance.

"Goodbye, Conan Edogawa," Ayumi whispered.

* * *

Doctor Agasa was sitting on the couch with Haibara as they watched the evening news together when suddenly, Conan burst through the doors of the professor's home and rushed up to them. He stopped in front of them and placed his hands on his knees, panting heavily.

"Well, you weren't kidding when you said you would be back soon." Haibara commented.

"Hey Doc, before I take the medicine, I need to go and say goodbye to Ran and Kogoro as Conan, so will you come with me?" Conan asked.

"Sure thing, Shinichi. Let me just get my coat." Doctor Agasa agreed as he went to get his coat.

"Haibara, are you going to take the antidote as well?" Conan inquired.

"I think I'll enjoy being a kid for another week before I make my excuses and change back into my original body. Besides, if we both disappear at the same time, it might look a bit suspicious." Haibara told him. Conan nodded his head in understanding.

"Ready to go, Shinichi?" Doctor Agasa questioned.

"Yep." Conan responded as he and the Doc left the house.

* * *

On the way over to the Moore Detective Agency, Conan and Doctor Agasa discussed what story they were going to tell Ran and Kogoro about Conan having to leave so suddenly. When they arrived, they got out of the car and walked up the steps to the 1st floor of the building.

"I'm home." Conan announced as he opened the door of the apartment.

"Hi, Conan. Oh, hi, Doctor Agasa," Ran greeted, a little surprised.

"Hello, Ran." Doctor Agasa replied.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Ran suggested.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Doctor Agasa answered, gratefully. As Ran thought about what to cook, Conan and Doctor Agasa took a seat on the floor, in front of the table. Doctor Agasa sat on the side next to Kogoro and Conan sat on the side opposite Kogoro.

"Excuse me, Doctor Agasa, but where's Haibara?" Ran wondered.

"Oh, she said she had some stuff to do, so she sends her apologies for not being able to come." Doctor Agasa told her. Ran nodded in understanding.

"Good evening, Kogoro." Doctor Agasa addressed.

"Evening, Doc. What brings you here?" Kogoro inquired.

"Well, actually, I came to tell you that Conan's parents have been in contact with me, recently. They said that have gotten permanent jobs and made a life for themselves overseas, so they want Conan to move back to America with them." Doctor Agasa informed.

"Oh, when are you going, Conan?" Ran questioned.

"The Doc's taking me to the airport in the morning." Conan said.

"So, this will be your last night with us, huh?" Ran realised. "Well then, I better make this a special dinner. I'll make those burgers that you like. How does that sound, Conan?" Ran asked.

"Great!" Conan exclaimed. Ran smiled in response as she went to start cooking.

* * *

After eating dinner, Conan went and packed all of his things and stood in front of the apartment door, with Doctor Agasa, as he said his goodbyes.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you guys." Conan thanked Ran and Kogoro.

"I'm really going to miss you, Conan. Stay safe, alright?" Ran told him as she grew teary before she dropped to her knees and hugged him tightly.

"Don't cry, Ran. I'll miss you too." Conan responded as he hugged her back. After a while, Ran let go of him and stood back up as she wiped her eyes.

"Well, it looks like I can finally get rid of you, you little freeloader." Kogoro pointed out.

"Heh, the feeling's mutual, old man." Conan muttered.

"Seriously, take care of yourself and stay out of trouble, alright?" Kogoro added.

"Same to you and make sure you cut down on the drinking, Kogoro," Conan remarked, cheekily.

"What was that!?" Kogoro shouted as Ran started giggling.

"Okay. Shall we get going, Conan?" Doctor Agasa suggested. Conan nodded in agreement.

"Bye." Conan said as he waved goodbye and left with Doctor Agasa. Once he left, Kogoro got a beer and went back to watching TV.

"I'm really going to miss him," Ran sighed as she went to her room. She sat at her desk as she picked up the frame containing the photo with her and Shinichi at Tropical Land.

"Where are you, Shinichi?" Ran whispered as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

* * *

As soon as they got back to the professor's house, Conan raced over to Haibara and held out his hands.

"Wow. You look just like a dog who wants a treat," Haibara commented, amused.

"Shut up!" Conan retorted. "Just give me the antidote, please?" Conan pleaded.

"Aww, how can I refuse that face?" Haibara teased as she pinched his left cheek before placing the antidote in his hands.

"Thanks." Conan responded, sarcastically. "Well, this will be the last you see of Conan Edogawa." Conan told them.

"Yes. You know, I'm actually going to miss Conan. I've grown quite fond of him." Doctor Agasa said, honestly.

"It'll still be me, Doc, but I'll finally be back in my own body." Conan replied as he dashed over to his house and ran upstairs to his old room. He walked over to the mirror and looked at his tiny reflection for the last time. Looking at the antidote in his hands, he smirked at himself.

"Goodbye forever, Conan Edogawa." Conan murmured as he swallowed the antidote. The next half hour was a painful experience for Conan as his whole body was in agony and he felt the antidote take effect. His torturous cries could be heard by Haibara and Doctor Agasa all the way from the professor's house.

"Goodbye, Edogawa." Haibara thought to herself, smirking.

* * *

The next morning, Shinichi was bouncing all around, excited to finally be back in his own body. He couldn't believe it. Finally, he was back in his body without the possibility of reverting back into Conan. As soon as he woke up, he got dressed into his school uniform and grinned at himself in the mirror. After getting changed, he stepped outside of his house and smiled at the bright sunshine that filled the sky.

'What a great day.' Shinichi thought as he ran over to the professor's house.

"I'm back, Doc!" Shinichi exclaimed as he burst into the professor's lab.

"I see. Good to have you back, Shinichi, my boy." Doctor Agasa greeted as he patted him on the back.

"It's good to be back." Shinichi commented as he gave Doctor Agasa a hug. Doctor Agasa broke the hug and quickly glanced at his watch.

"Shinichi, you're going to be late if you don't hurry." Doctor Agasa told him.

"Yeah, I know. I thought about going to school, but then I realised that I've never really thought about how I'm going to explain the truth to Ran, so I think I'll do that and then surprise her after school." Shinichi informed. "I can't wait to see her reaction!" Shinichi cried, excited.

"Just be prepared in case she isn't as pleased to see you as you may think. You have been gone for a really long time." Haibara added as she walked in.

"I know, but I already confessed to her back in London. Plus, I'm confident that she feels the same way, so I can't imagine that she would be that mad." Shinichi said as he walked off.

'You have yet to understand women, Kudo.' Haibara thought.

* * *

Shinichi spent the rest of the day rehearsing what he was going to say to Ran and when the time came he hid by the side of the school.

"Hey Ran, sorry that I can't walk with you today. Dad wants me to meet him for some family thing." Sonoko apologised.

"Don't worry, Sonoko, its fine." Ran reassured.

"Alright, but make sure you cheer up, okay? Besides, you've been thinking about him so much, maybe your husband will show up," Sonoko teased, with a wink, as she nudged Ran with her left elbow.

"Sonoko!" Ran cried, embarrassed, as she felt her face heat up causing Sonoko to giggle.

'She's been thinking about me.' Shinichi thought, hopeful, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

"Just kidding." Sonoko replied, in a sing-song voice. "See ya!" Sonoko called as she ran off in the opposite direction. Ran waved goodbye and laughed off her friend's comment as she walked past the school. Shinichi hid in the shadows so that she wouldn't see him.

"Yeah right, what are the odds of me seeing Shinichi here?" Ran murmured, quietly, but still loud enough for Shinichi to hear, making him grin.

"I'd say they were very high." Shinichi commented as he stepped out of the shadows. Ran immediately froze in place, her eyes widening slightly out of shock.

'That voice…' Ran thought as she slowly turned around.

"S-Shinichi?" Ran whispered, incredulously.

"Hey Ran." Shinichi greeted with a smile on his face.

"Shinichi!" Ran exclaimed as she ran towards him.

"Ran!" Shinichi cried as he ran towards her. It was like a romantic cliché when the man and woman run towards each other, except instead of ending in a loving embrace, this scene finished differently. When Shinichi opened his arms to Ran, all he got was a kick in the face, making him fall to the ground.

"What was that for, Ran?" Shinichi asked as he sat up slowly, in pain.

"What was that for!? Hah, if you have to ask then you really must be an idiot!" Ran shouted.

"What? I came back didn't I?" Shinichi responded.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before. So, how long are you here for this time? An hour, a day?" Ran questioned, knowingly.

"No, I'm back for good this time." Shinichi informed.

"Right, and how do I know that when a case comes up you're not just going to disappear like you have done every time I see you?" Ran replied. "I can't do this anymore," Ran managed to get out as she began to well up. "Goodbye, Shinichi." Ran said as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, Ran!" Shinichi called, but she didn't stop. "Look, I can promise you that I won't leave for another case because there was no case in the first place!" Shinichi admitted, making Ran stop in her tracks. Suddenly, thunder boomed loudly as the sky grew dark and the clouds turned grey, ruining the nice sunny day.

"What do you mean there was no case?" Ran muttered as she glanced at Shinichi over her shoulder.

"Uh, well, you see, there was no case for me to go back to seeing as I have been living as Conan the whole time." Shinichi confessed, scratching the back of his head.

"What did you say?" Ran growled as she turned back to face Shinichi with her fists clenched, her teeth gritted and a fire burning in her eyes. All feelings of pain and sorrow had now been replaced by feelings of hatred and fury.

"Now, calm down, Ran. I did it for your safety," Shinichi told her, nervously, as he put his hands up in front of him and backed away slowly.

"Calm down! You shrink down to the size of a little kid, you move in with me and my dad, you don't tell me who you really are and you want me to calm down!" Ran yelled. "I'll show you how to calm down!" Ran roared as she sprinted up to Shinichi. Before he had the chance to escape, Ran was in front of him. Using her amazing her karate skills, she punched him repeatedly in the stomach and kicked him in the head.

"Ran, I-" Shinichi started, slightly dazed and breathless, but was cut off by Ran.

"Shut up, Shinichi!" Ran shouted, rendering Shinichi speechless. "You are a lying, despicable, insensitive jerk and I never want to see you again!" Ran cried as she kicked him with each hurtful word before delivering a final blow, knocking him to the ground. Shinichi could have dodged her kicks, but felt he deserved them after causing her so much pain, so he allowed her to take her anger out on him.

"I am done with you, Shinichi Kudo!" Ran announced as she stormed off. More thunder sounded in the sky as it began to pour down heavily. Shinichi lay on the ground, not caring about the rain that was drenching him. He was actually quite thankful for the water that helped mask the tears that were sliding down his cheeks.

'She hates me…' Shinichi thought, distressed. After a few moments of wallowing in self-pity, he clenched his fists as he managed to pick himself up off of the ground. He winced at the sharp pain that coursed through his body, but he straightened himself up and stood tall.

"What am I doing? Shinichi Kudo doesn't give up and he isn't about to start now," Shinichi whispered to himself as he ran off in pursuit of Ran.

* * *

Ran stormed off and when the sky started to shower her with rain, she made a run for it and raced over to the Moore Detective Agency. Luckily for her, her father was usually out drinking at this time of day, so he wouldn't be able to see her in this state. When she reached the outside of her apartment building, she turned around and saw no-one there. A part of her was hoping that Shinichi would have come after her, but no such luck.

"What was I expecting? I told him that I never want to see him again…" Ran trailed off as the implications of her actions finally hit her. "What have I done?" Ran murmured as she fell to her knees and broke down. An endless flood of salty tears flowed out of her eyes as her school uniform soaked up the falling rain and her clothes became heavier by the second.

"Ran!" She suddenly heard someone call in the distance. Her head shot up and when she turned around, she saw Shinichi running towards her. Although part of her wanted nothing more than to be with him, the other part of her refused to let him be close to her again in order to prevent any further hurt. She quickly scrambled to her feet and dashed inside the building.

"No, wait!" Shinichi called as he chased after her. Just as he reached her apartment, she slammed the door in his face. He tried to open the door, but she stood against it, stopping him from getting in.

"Ran, let me in!" Shinichi demanded as he banged on the door.

"No!" Ran shouted, adamant.

"Please, Ran," Shinichi pleaded, desperately.

"No. I'm not going to let you hurt me again, Shinichi," Ran said, sniffling quietly, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I won't, Ran. You know how I feel about you and I swear to you that I will never hurt you again." Shinichi reassured.

"Well, maybe I don't believe you." Ran replied.

"What do you mean?" Shinichi asked, confused.

"You lied, Shinichi. You lied to me for almost two years about who you really were, so if you can do that, then how can I trust that anything you said was real?" Ran questioned. Suddenly, Shinichi felt the anger bubbling up inside of him at Ran's comment.

"Are you serious!?" Shinichi yelled, annoyed, making Ran flinch. "Yes, I lied to you about being Conan, but I would never lie to you about my feelings! You have no idea how hard it was to tell you!" Shinichi informed, angered. "All those times that I changed back, when Hattori first showed up, when I took you to that restaurant…" Shinichi listed. "Every time I got too nervous to confess until I finally told you in London and now you're saying that you don't believe me!?" Shinichi cried, incredulously. Ran started to feel sorry for him, but refused to let her guard down.

"I don't care. If you truly mean what you said, then prove it." Ran told him. Shinichi managed to calm himself down before he responded to her request.

"Don't make me say it out here, Ran," Shinichi begged.

"Say it or forget it!" Ran ordered as more tears slipped out of her eyes, thinking that he wouldn't confess. Shinichi felt his temper rise once again, furious that Ran was putting his heart on the spot.

"Fine! You want to know why I never told you I was Conan! Why I always made our phone conversations short! Why I could never stand to see you cry! Why I took so long to confess to you! Why it broke my heart to know that I caused you so much pain! Why I didn't care if after all this time I no longer had a place in your heart! Do you really want to know!?" Shinichi barked through the door as angry tears fell out of his eyes.

"Why!?" Ran hollered as her eyes began to burn and hot tears streamed down her face.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Shinichi screamed with every breath left in his body. Ran gasped as she slowly eased her weight off the door without realising. Noticing this fact, Shinichi took his chance and quickly slipped into the room.

"What are you doing?" Ran questioned as Shinichi shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Ran…" Shinichi whispered as he walked closer to her.

"No, stay away from me! I will use my karate on you, don't think I won't!" Ran threatened, but Shinichi kept getting closer to her.

"Get away!" Ran shouted as she launched a few kicks at him. This time, Shinichi managed to expertly dodge each and every one of them until he got close enough to grab a hold of both of her arms.

"God damn it, Ran, don't push me away!" Shinichi yelled, making Ran go silent. "I'm going to talk and you're going to listen, okay?" Shinichi said. Ran saw the pain and seriousness in his eyes and decided to let him speak as she nodded mutely. "I'm sorry, Ran," Shinichi murmured as he cupped her right cheek. "I'm sorry I lied to you for all this time, I'm sorry I made you cry and I'm sorry I caused you all that pain, but I promise you that I only did it because I had to. I swear to you that I wouldn't do any of this on pur-" Shinichi apologised, but was cut off by Ran placing her lips on his. He blinked in shock, but before he could respond, she pulled away.

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I attacked you and I'm sorry that I didn't let you in. It's just that I was scared, Shinichi. I was scared that I'd get hurt, but more importantly, I was scared that you would leave again." Ran admitted as she stroked his dripping wet hair. "You've been coming and going for the past two years and every time that I think you're back for good, you go off on some case." Ran added.

"I know, I know, but I promise that it will never happen again, alright?" Shinichi reassured as he cupped both of her cold cheeks with his hands. Ran nodded in response and a small smile graced her features.

"I love you, Shinichi Kudo." Ran confessed. Shinichi released a small gasp as a tear escaped his eye and he smiled brightly.

'She finally said it.' Shinichi thought, happily.

"I love you too, Ran Mouri." Shinichi replied as he pressed his lips against hers. Ran smiled into the kiss as she wound her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him. The kiss started off sweet and gentle, but soon increased in fervour as it grew more intense and hungry. Ran felt Shinichi's tongue trace her lips and she hesitantly parted them, allowing him to slip his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned as his tongue found hers and they started to tango with each other. All of these growing feelings that the two harboured for one another are finally being unleashed after years of restrictions that prevented them from doing so. Ran's hands slowly travelled down Shinichi's shoulders until they planted themselves on his chest. He nibbled on Ran's lower lip causing her to grip tightly onto his shirt as she pulled him towards her and started to walk backwards. Shinichi realised where this was going and reluctantly pulled away from her. "Ran, are you sure?" Shinichi asked, slightly worried. Ran smiled as she stroked his left cheek, thinking it was sweet that he cared so much.

"As sure as I'll ever be," Ran responded, confident. Shinichi grinned at her before reattaching his lips to hers. Ran walked backwards as she led him to her bedroom. As they entered the bedroom, Shinichi closed the door and locked it without breaking the kiss.

"I love you," Shinichi breathed as he moved his lips, from her mouth, to her neck and peppered it with kisses. Ran gasped as she felt Shinichi bite down on her skin, making her squirm, but he held her hips firmly in place to keep her from moving. In response, she arched her neck back to give him more access and tangled her hands in his hair as she brought his head down even further. Shinichi allowed his head to travel downwards as he sucked, mercilessly, on Ran's collar bone, making her whimper. He pulled back to observe his handiwork and smirked, proud of the red mark that he had left on her skin. Before she could regain control of her body, Shinichi put his head back down and placed tender, lingering kisses on her burning flesh; between her shoulder blades, on her chin, on her jaw; slowly progressing upwards until his lips encased the shell of her left ear. "I love you," Shinichi whispered in her ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down Ran's spine. His left hand started to fondle her right breast as his right hand found its way to her butt and started caressing it. Ran moaned as he squeezed both areas at once, the cold water from the rain heightening the thrill of the foreplay as the droplets slid down her hot body. She then realised that this was all a game and that Shinichi was just toying with her.

'Well, two can play at that game.' Ran thought, mischievously. She slowly slid her hands down Shinichi's chest as she managed to manoeuvre them under his shirt.

"I love you," Ran murmured as she traced teasing patterns over his chest. Shinichi managed to suppress a moan, catching on to what she was trying to do. However, Ran was determined and knew that she would have to up her game if she stood a chance of winning. She removed her hands from under his shirt and reached up as she started to undo the buttons while kissing him lovingly on the cheeks. Once all the buttons were undone, she opened his shirt and started to place feather-light kisses all over his chest, paying close attention to the bruises that had started to appear due to her violent attack, earlier on. "I love you," Ran mumbled as she moved her head down, gently pushing him backwards until his rear made contact with the wall behind him. Then, she decided to increase the temperature of Shinichi's body by placing more forceful kisses on his body as she switched between his chest and his abdomen. Slowly, she began to nip and lick his skin, making him release a reluctant moan as he gripped her shoulders. Her lips eventually made their way down to the top of his trousers as she bit down on the cloth and managed to get a grip on his boxers as well. She pulled back, with the clothing still between her teeth, and sneaked a peek at his manhood.

"Ran!" Shinichi gasped as he grabbed his trousers from her mouth and began to blush heavily. Ran smirked, satisfied with the amount of arousal that she had caused to build up down there.

"Do you like that, Shinichi?" Ran questioned, flirtatiously, as she pressed her body firmly to his and rubbed herself against him, making Shinichi groan in pleasure.

"You're a sly, little minx, Mouri," Shinichi whispered, huskily.

"I learnt from the best, Kudo," Ran purred, seductively. Shinichi grinned, sexily, at her as he kissed her lips once more. His hands started slowly moving down her arms as he began to remove the soaked clothing from their already wet bodies. Ran imitated his actions as she leisurely moved her hands up and over his chest. As her blue blazer and his green tie dropped to the floor, the two fell back onto Ran's bed to finish what they started.

* * *

After a rather passionate reunion, the two lay together in Ran's bed, in absolute bliss. Ran had her head resting on Shinichi's chest and Shinichi had his right arm around her as he held her close to him. She closed her eyes and sighed happily as she pulled the sheet closer to her naked body.

"Ran?" Shinichi said, breaking the comfortable silence they had been revelling in.

"Yeah?" Ran replied.

"You don't regret what we did, do you?" Shinichi asked, tentatively. Ran smiled as she laced her fingers on her right hand through his fingers on his left hand.

"Nope." Ran responded causing Shinichi to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Good," Shinichi murmured as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Shinichi? Seeing as you're back to yourself now, can I ask you how you became Conan and everything?" Ran inquired as she rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

"I suppose so. Okay, so remember when we went to Tropical Land two years ago?" Shinichi questioned. Ran nodded her head in response. "Well, when I ran off that day, it was because I saw two shady guys in the park, so I followed them because I grew suspicious. They were carrying out some sort of transaction, but because I was so caught up in watching them, I didn't notice another guy sneaking up behind me. He hit me over the head, which knocked me to the ground, and they forced me to swallow some sort of poison that was supposed to kill me, but instead shrunk me to 7 year old body. When I realised, I ran straight to Doctor Agasa's lab and told him everything. He didn't believe me at first, but once he did, he told me that I mustn't tell anyone about my identity, not even you. Trust me, I wanted to, many times in fact, but he warned me that if I did tell you then you could be in danger and I didn't want you get hurt, so I didn't tell you." Shinichi explained. "Although, I did hurt you in other ways..." Shinichi added, sadly.

"That doesn't matter now, Shinichi. I know you only did it to protect me and I am very grateful for that. Thank you." Ran thanked him as she kissed him on his left cheek and smiled lovingly at him. Shinichi returned her smile as he kissed her on the forehead and hugged her even closer. "So, did anyone else know about your true identity, apart from Doctor Agasa?" Ran wondered.

"Well, of course my parents knew, Hattori managed to figure it out, Haibara knew and a few other people." Shinichi told her.

"Ah, so that's why you and Hattori were always close whenever I saw you two together. That makes sense." Ran commented. "But, how come Haibara knew?" Ran queried.

"Oh, well, that's because Haibara is actually like me. You see, she was born into the secret crime syndicate, known as the Black Organisation, and was actually the one who developed the drug that shrunk me down to my child form. It was called Apoptoxin 4869, and although it was not her intended purpose, she discovered that it could be used as a poison to kill without leaving any traces of itself in the body. However, when she found out that the Black Organisation killed her sister, she refused to work for them unless they told her the truth." Shinichi started.

"Haibara has a sister?" Ran cut in, surprised.

"Right. Remember the one billion yen robbery case at the bank. You know, where Masami Hirota was suspected to be the culprit, but was then found dead later, so her death was ruled as a suicide." Shinichi reminded.

"Hmm, oh yeah, I remember now." Ran remembered.

"Well, the truth is that her death was actually a murder. Masami Hirota's real name was actually Akemi Miyano and she only stole the one billion yen because the Black Organisation said they would exchange the money for her sister, who was being forced to work there. Of course, they double crossed her and shot her before taking the keys to the locker that the money was stored in, but what they didn't know was that they were actually fake keys. By the time I got there, I was already too late, but with the last of her strength, she handed me the real key, told me where the money was really hidden and gave me some information about the Black Organisation. Ever since that day, I was even more determined to take the Organisation down." Shinichi added.

"So, Akemi is Haibara's sister?" Ran queried.

"Yeah. Haibara's real name is actually Shiho Miyano and when she refused to work for the Black Organisation, they sent her to be executed for being a traitor. Rather than await her death, she decided that she would die of her own accord, so she took one of the pills that she had created in an attempt to commit suicide. However, no-one knew the true effects of the poison, so instead of dying, she shrunk down to her 7 year old body as well and used her chance to escape. She came to my house in search of me, but she was so worn out that she collapsed in front of my house. Luckily, the Doc found her and took her in, and after I found out the truth about her sister and who she was, we worked together to find and take down the Black Organisation." Shinichi finished.

"That would be why you two were quite close as well." Ran pointed out. "The Black Organisation were those guys in black that were arrested last month, right?" Ran said. Shinichi nodded his head in response. "Okay, but if you were Conan, then how did you change into Shinichi all those times?" Ran inquired.

"Okay, so the first time Hattori showed up, he gave me that Asian drink called Baijiu when I had that cold. One of the chemicals in the drink had some sort of adverse effect on my body because although it managed to change me back for about an hour, after that one time, my body grew resistant to it and it didn't work again. The other times were when Haibara created a prototype of the antidote using Baijiu's components and the data that she had managed to gather on the drug, so far." Shinichi informed.

"What about the times when both Conan and Shinichi were in the room at the same time?" Ran asked.

"Oh, that was either Haibara dressed up as Conan when I temporarily changed back or the Phantom Thief Kid in disguise." Shinichi told her.

"Ah, so that's why Conan seemed different to me. Everything makes complete sense now!" Ran exclaimed, glad that she finally knew the truth, as she laid her head on Shinichi's chest and hugged him tighter. Shinichi chuckled as he cupped her right cheek, making her look straight into his eyes.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Shinichi questioned, innocently, as he stroked her cheek with his thumb, lovingly.

"Yes, but once more won't hurt." Ran replied, giggling, making Shinichi smile.

"I love you, Ran," Shinichi sighed, happily.

"I love you too, Shinichi." Ran responded as she leaned up and placed a sweet kiss on his lips before snuggling into his side once again. "You know, you are very fortunate that my dad isn't here right now. If he was, I don't even want to imagine what he would do to you." Ran commented.

"Oh please, after taking all those head bashings, ear tuggings and generally being thrown around, I think I've become immune to your father's beatings." Shinichi informed, rubbing his head.

"Aww, poor baby," Ran cooed as she kissed the top of his head.

"Besides, even if he does try to do something, I have you to protect me, right?" Shinichi added as he placed his left arm behind his head and closed his eyes.

"No way, buddy." Ran told him as she removed his right arm from around her waist.

"Huh?" Shinichi said, confused, as he opened eyes and lifted his head up to look at her.

"I have the reputation of an innocent, obedient daughter to uphold. You knew what you were getting herself into, so if my father decides that he is going to kill you then you are going to have find a way to escape his wrath, aren't you?" Ran pointed out as she winked at him and stuck out her tongue. Shinichi blinked before a mischievous smirk played on his lips.

"Oh really?" Shinichi asked as he inched closer to her.

"Really." Ran answered as she moved away from him.

"Oh really?" Shinichi repeated as he climbed on top of Ran to stop her from moving and began tickling her, mercilessly. Ran started giggling uncontrollably and Shinichi laughed along with her. This continued until Ran couldn't take any more and Shinichi collapsed beside her, bringing her into his arms.

"So, Mr Detective, now that you're back, you've got quite a lot of work to do if you want to get a reputation as great as my father's." Ran told him, with a smirk on her face, as she closed her eyes. After a few moments of silence, Ran opened her eyes and eyed Shinichi, suspiciously.

"Shinichi? What are you not telling me?" Ran queried, dubiously. Shinichi had a guilty look on his face and refused to meet her eyes. Knowing she wasn't going to get a response willingly, she smirked as an evil idea came to mind. Carefully, she smoothed her hands over his chest and then…

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Shinichi cried out in pain as Ran gave him a double purple nurple.

"Tell me…" Ran growled, twisting even more.

"Okay, okay, okay! Just stop with the nipple rotating!" Shinichi surrendered, so Ran complied with his wishes.

"You're mean, you know that," Shinichi muttered, rubbing his chest.

"Hey, you've known that since childhood. Don't complain now." Ran responded. Shinichi sighed as he rolled his eyes at her.

"Alright, so, have you ever noticed that whenever your dad solves a case, I'm never around?" Shinichi said.

"Come to think of it, you're not." Ran pointed out.

"Well, the truth is, I'm the one solving the mysteries." Shinichi revealed. Ran looked at him like he was nuts, so he decided to continue. "When I became Conan, Doctor Agasa made me some inventions to help me with cases. The stun gun wristwatch, the voice changing bowtie, the homing glasses…"Shinichi listed. "Every time a murder happens, I go off and look for clues as well as listen to the people's alibis. Then, when I crack the case, I knock your dad out with my stun gun wristwatch and while he's asleep, I use the bowtie to imitate your dad's voice and solve the case. Afterwards, your dad wakes up and he's none the wiser." Shinichi admitted. Ran looked at him with an expression of shock mixed with anger, making Shinichi nervous. "I'm sorry, it's just that I couldn't stand to see your dad giving the wrong deductions. Besides, it's not that bad. I mean, he gets to live the high life and I can relax knowing that the true criminals are being brought to justice. It's a win-win situation, really!" Shinichi tried to explain, but Ran was having none of that.

"Shinichi!" Ran yelled. "All this time, I looked up to my dad and now you tell me that it was all a lie!? What are people going to say now if 'Sleeping Kogoro' can't even solve the simplest of cases!? How could you do that!?" Ran cried, hurt, as she beat Shinichi's chest with her fists.

"Aaargh!" Shinichi shouted as he shut his eyes, tightly, and grimaced in pain. Immediately, Ran regretted her actions and looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Ran apologised as she covered her mouth with her hands. Shinichi opened his right eye and saw tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, don't cry," Shinichi murmured as he brought her close to him and hugged her. "I'm the one who should be sorry. It wasn't right for me to lie to you like that." Shinichi replied as she sobbed, quietly, into his chest.

"No, I'm just being an idiot. It's just that, after my parents got divorced, my mum became an amazing lawyer, but my dad got depressed. He may not admit it, but he misses her. The only reason he started to drink, gamble and go after women like he does is because he was just lonely and it stopped him from thinking about her. That's why when he began solving cases like he did, it gave me hope that maybe he was finally starting to turn his life around." Ran confessed, making Shinichi feel bad. "But, I don't blame you for doing what you did. You were just following the law and it's a good thing that all the real criminals are behind bars." Ran added, knowing what he was thinking. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Thank you, for making me happy." Ran thanked him, making Shinichi's heart swell.

"You're welcome." Shinichi responded giving her a long, gentle, loving kiss on her lips. Ran broke the kiss and looked down as she softly pressed her fingertips to his chest.

"Looks like Kudo has a booboo. Let me just kiss it better," Ran whispered.

"Ran, you don't have to-" Shinichi started, but stopped as he released a small groan. Ran hovered her lips over Shinichi's chest as she poked her tongue out and lightly licked his skin, teasing him. She crawled on top of him as she slowly trailed her kisses downwards. Shinichi gripped onto the sheets and prepared for round two, when…

"Ran, why is the door locked!?" A drunk Kogoro shouted through the door. Shinichi and Ran looked at each other, their eyes widening from shock and fear.

"I thought you said he was out!" Shinichi whisper-shouted.

"They must have sent him home because he got too drunk." Ran replied.

"Well, I can't exactly go out like this!" Shinichi pointed out, referring to his state of undress.

"Hold on, I'll let you borrow some of my dad's clothes." Ran said as she got out of bed and quickly threw on a blouse and skirt over the top of her undergarments and raced over to her dad's room.

"Ran!" Kogoro yelled as he banged on the door.

"Hang on, dad, I'll be right there!" Ran called as she rushed back to her room and threw the clothes at Shinichi. He changed at the speed of lightning and joined Ran outside of her room. She smoothed down her hair and checked her clothing as she unlocked the door and let her dad in.

"Why did you lock the door?" Kogoro asked.

"I didn't realise I had. Sorry about that." Ran responded. Kogoro grumbled in response until he looked to the right of Ran and saw someone standing there.

"Kudo!" Kogoro cried, incredulously.

"Hey there, old man. Long time no see." Shinichi greeted.

"What are you doing here? And why are you wearing my clothes?" Kogoro muttered, bitterly.

"Dad! Be nice!" Ran scolded. Kogoro 'hmpffed' in response as he turned away from him. "Shinichi and I got caught in the rain, so I gave him spare dry clothes to change into." Ran told him. "Wait here, I'll go get your clothes." Ran said as she walked to her room. Shinichi looked after her with a smile on his face which did not go unnoticed by Kogoro.

"Keep dreaming, Kudo. My daughter would never go for a little jerk like you," Kogoro sneered.

'Oh, if only you knew.' Shinichi thought, chuckling mentally.

"Here you are." Ran said as she handed Shinichi his clothes.

"Thanks," Shinichi replied, gratefully, as he took them from her.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Ran asked, hopeful.

"Bright and early." Shinichi reassured, making Ran smile.

"I love you." Ran added as she kissed him right in front of her father. Kogoro's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped open whereas Shinichi blinked in shock.

'She's crazy! Does she want me to get killed?' Shinichi thought, panicking, as Ran pulled away and looked at him expectantly. He shook his head as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"I love you too. Bye!" Shinichi responded as he quickly left the apartment and closed the door behind him.

"Phew." Shinichi sighed as he started to walk down the steps.

'5, 4, 3, 2-' Shinichi counted mentally until…

"KUDO!" Kogoro roared.

"1!" Shinichi yelped as he raced back to his house.

* * *

Ran got up early the next morning and was literally buzzing. She awoke with a bright smile on her face and hummed 'Come, dear spring' as she made breakfast for her father, got changed into her school uniform and headed off to school. Once she exited her apartment building, she shrieked as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and spin her around.

"Hi there." Ran addressed as she wrapped her arms around the person's neck.

"Morning, beautiful," The person greeted with a big grin on their face.

"Shinichi? Why are you so cheerful?" Ran inquired, suspiciously.

"What? Is it a crime?" Shinichi questioned. "I mean, who wouldn't be happy knowing they get to wake up in their own body and spend the whole day with their best friend/hot new girlfriend." Shinichi answered, honestly, making Ran blush.

"Aww, you're sweet." Ran commented as she kissed him on his right cheek. "You know, Sonoko's going to have a field day when she finds out what happened. Not to mention the rest of our class when they find out that we're finally together." Ran informed.

"I know, but with you by my side, we'll get through it. Together." Shinichi told her.

"Such a sweet talker, Kudo. Aren't I a lucky girl?" Ran remarked, sarcastically. Then, a genuine smile replaced her sarcastic expression as she stroked Shinichi's left cheek lovingly. "I missed you." Ran confessed, making Shinichi smile.

"I missed you too." Shinichi admitted as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. However, when Shinichi tried to take things further, Ran slapped his arm and pulled away.

"Not now, Shinichi! We have school," Ran playfully reprimanded causing Shinichi to pout, cutely.

"It's going to be weird not having Conan around anymore, even though he technically didn't exist," Ran murmured.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Shinichi said.

"Yeah. He was like my little brother and it was nice to have a sibling instead of being an only child." Ran replied. "Although, he was annoying when he'd go off on his own, whenever there was a case, and I had to go and look for him," Ran muttered, knowingly.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that," Shinichi apologised, sheepishly, as he scratched the back of his neck with his left hand.

"Aren't you going to miss Conan too?" Ran asked. "There must be something you liked about being a little kid again." Ran added.

"Well, there was the fact that I got to play around with the kids and it was kinda fun to solve cases with the Junior Detective League…" Shinichi trailed off until he remembered something and started to grin cheekily at Ran.

"What?" Ran inquired as she stepped away from Shinichi and eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Shinichi responded, nonchalantly, as he started to walk towards school. Ran blinked and stayed back as she reminisced about the times she spent with Conan. Suddenly, her face turned the shade of a tomato as she recalled the time that her and "Conan" shared a bed and that one time when they bathed together.

"Kudo, get back here, you pervert!" Ran cried as she started chasing Shinichi to school.

'I guess some things will never change.' Shinichi thought, laughing, as he ran for his life.

* * *

_**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought. Please R&amp;R!**_

_**xBandanaRosesx**_


End file.
